1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to straps used to support items such as guitars and in particular to a lock for securing the strap to the item when in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Within the strap industry, and in particular within the guitar strap market, a convention has formed around the use of a button on the item to be supported by the strap and a keyhole on the end of the strap that engages the button. The use of a button and keyhole arrangement is nearly universal among guitar straps and is also widely used in conjunction with other items.
With increased movement of the item being supported by the strap the keyhole can tend to expand and occasionally the button may pull through the keyhole. This is particularly disconcerting when playing a guitar as the now unsupported end of the guitar may fall to the floor or stage causing damage.
Attempts to prevent this sort of damage have centered around either replacing the button and keyhole with a more secure fastener or supplementing the button and keyhole. No solution to date has found market success. Each has had its own drawbacks, but in general they have been too bulky to appeal to a musician playing an expensive guitar. Some require modification of the button. Others require the addition of a mechanism that is too bulky to fit in a fitted case with the instrument. Still others create a stiffened strap end that is not natural or does not fit in a fitted case with the instrument.
A need exists, therefore, for an improved system that would secure a strap to an instrument without requiring modification to the instrument or how the instrument is played or stored.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.